


The Smell of Murder

by alien_lord



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Serial Killer, Sex, Yikes, boredom sex, devils night, hookup, serial killer sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: The Countess waits to find a suitable person to please her on Devil's Night, and he arrives, the smell of death all over him. She wants him, badly, and she always gets her way.





	The Smell of Murder

It was Devil’s Night, and the Countess had spent the evening sitting in the lounge of the Cortez, perfectly poised in her seat. Her platinum hair fell around her shoulders, a blood red dress wrapping her figure tightly, hugging her curves in all the right places. Her silver gloved hands rested on the arm rests of the chair, tapping her claws, quietly. She looked perfectly poised, a pinnacle of grace and beauty.

Her pale brows arched as she watched people mill in and out of the room. Liz’s bar was slowing down for the night, and smoke hung in the room in thick clouds, twisting around the patrons, bored with their lives, coming to drink away the time they had.  
The Countess had been watching for someone interesting and so far the evening had been boring, it was still early, but it was Devil’s Night, she wanted someone, now. She nursed a martini glass, an olive delicately balanced on toothpick, but she didn’t drink. She only had appetite for one thing, and it wasn’t alcohol. 

However, as someone walked into the room, she took notice. She was an easily bored woman, and her ex husband, James Patrick March, who was deceased, and haunted this hotel, was boring to her. She’d only married him for money, and to fill in the void in her life from an upsetting situation, and after his death, she’d had to fill her life with lovers to distract her. He knew that she took other lovers, and while it upset him, there was nothing he could do about it. 

The man she’d noticed was tall, thin, with tan skin, and high cheekbones. His hair was shoulder length, dark and unkempt, and underneath his dark sunglasses, the Countess could feel something intoxicatingly evil. He’d waltzed into the room, not walked, his stride unbothered, yet commanding. She could tell right away he was the one she’d been waiting for. There was something about him, she could almost smell it from across the room. The smell of death. 

There was nothing like having sex with a man that had taken lives, there was just something so, sickeningly arousing. The Countess herself was no stranger to murder, it was how she sustained herself after all, but tonight she was interested in pleasure.   
He glanced her way, and they locked eyes. Her bright red lips curling into a half smile as she tapped her nail against the glass. He came, basically salivating. He stood at the edge of her chair, wild hair, and unkempt appearance and his lips pulled back into a cocky smile. 

“I’m Ricky-“ he spoke, and his voice was husky, filled with smoking, and drinking, and drugs. His manner was nonchalant, and the Countess couldn’t wait to fuck him. 

The Countess smiled, “I don’t need to know your name-“ she rose from her seat, gracefully, basically oozing sex appeal, and stood in front of him, tapping her silver nail against his chin. “I don’t like small talk, and I prefer to get straight to the point,” she looked him up and down before licking her lower lip, “Take me upstairs.”

His eyes flashed with lust, ready to devour him, and he didn’t hesitate. He could basically smell the lust on her, and it turned him on. He hadn’t had sex in a long time, and she was incredibly beautiful, and commanding. The elevator trip upstairs seemed long, but they spent it with their hands all over each other. He pressed her to the wall as soon as the doors closed, crushing her body with his, sliding his tongue into her mouth. 

As soon as they were at her suite, their clothes were off. It wasn’t romantic, it was desperate. He fucked her like he hadn’t had sex in years, and she fucked him like she’d never have sex again. Sweat mingled on their bodies as they switched positions, the room home to moans and whimpers. They had sex for hours. He recovered quickly, and she didn’t tire, and they finished nearly two hours after they started. 

He stood up from the bed, brushing his hand through his completely tousled hair. “I don’t mean to cut and run-“ he grinned down at her, laying in the bed, her smooth skin on display, “But I got to get to this party-“ he was scooping up his clothes, tugging his pants back on. 

She cocked her head to the side, blonde hair falling over her shoulder. “What possible party could be most important than this?”  
He chuckled a little, “I don’t get out much,” he grinned, “And once a year I get invited to come here and party with an old pal-“  
Suddenly her brow furrowed and heaving a sigh she rolled out of bed. “You’re one of James’s guests aren’t you-“ she walked towards him, hair falling down over her chest, covering her breasts. “I knew there was something off about you, you didn’t seem-“ she touched a hand to his chest, “Fresh-“

She knew which one he was now, and she should have remembered it earlier. Richard Ramirez, of course, he was a ghost, he’d been dead for several years now, but she even remembered James bragging about him at one of their dinners so long ago.   
He smirked and looked her over, “I’ll bet you’re the Countess, aren’t you? Old man Jim is going to have a heart attack when I tell him I banged his wife-“ 

She cut him off with a wave of her hand, “Ex-wife, thank you. And besides-“ she yawned, “What does it matter. I’ve never understand boys and their want to brag about sexual exploits, it’s so tiring.” She glanced at the clock, “It’s almost 11pm, you better get going, you don’t want to miss the last hour of your freedom.” She smirked, knowing he didn’t have that long to go before he disappeared into time for another year. 

Richard glanced at the time, and glanced at her, before nodding. “Maybe I’ll see you next year-“ he winked, “Don’t go anywhere-“, and with that, he was gone, leaving the Countess in her room, to sigh, and have to distract herself again. She wouldn’t mind seeing him again next year though, Ricky, with his husky voice, she’d keep him in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to write another part to this, so if you think I should, let me know. I love the Countess so much. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
